


Avec le temps

by Nelja



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Epilogue, Fairy Tale Elements, False Identity, Feelings, Gen, Infiltration, Multi, Pre-Canon, Secret Organizations, Spies & Secret Agents, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le jour où tout change, les étoiles disparaissent et sont remplacées par de fausses étoiles, le coeur de Lisenka disparait et est remplacé par un faux coeur.</p><p>Amber, depuis sa transformation en Contractante jusqu'à la fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient au studio Bones. Spoilers sur toute la saison 1 ! Le BND est le nom des services secrets allemands. Le headcanon sur Amber allemande vient d'Etrangere. 
> 
> Dès le prochain chapitre, elle utilisera les noms de code du canon. :-)

Le jour où tout change, les étoiles disparaissent et sont remplacées par de fausses étoiles, le coeur de Lisenka disparait et est remplacé par un faux coeur.

Son époux et ses enfants semblent des inconnus, la maison où elle a grandi ne signifie plus rien pour elle, pas plus que les livres qu'elle abandonne sur une étagère. Le monde semble nouveau, grand et vide.

Elle fige le temps pour partir sans avoir à leur dire adieu. A l'époque, elle considère cela comme une preuve de son absence de sentiments. Plus tard, elle se demandera.

Lisenka est morte ; elle prend le nom d'Elga.

Pendant plusieurs mois, elle ne fait rien d'autre que de jouer de cette liberté qui l'a frappée en plein coeur. Pas de buts, mais son pouvoir, pas de besoins non plus, ni de soucis. Elle rit à la vie, pas plus que Lisenka, mais différemment. Figer le temps est si facile dès qu'elle a le moindre problème. Elle ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette capacité. Etrangement, elle n'éprouve pas le besoin de le savoir.

Elle se regarde dans un miroir et se trouve plus jeune.

Un jour, elle croise un de ses enfants. Il court d'abord vers elle, puis, en voyant le regard surpris qu'elle lui lance, il s'excuse, dit qu'il a fait une erreur. Elle n'a pas besoin de le tromper. Il voit qu'elle est une personne différente. Elle se souvient de manière floue, avec un intérêt lointain, de ce que cela fait d'aimer quelqu'un.

Plus tard, Elga ne peut plus se cacher que son pouvoir la fait effectivement devenir plus jeune. Elle n'en tire aucune satisfaction esthétique, ni même physique. Mais elle comprend alors qu'il y a des limites à son pouvoir. Son instinct de préservation se réveille. Au lieu de disparaître en riant au nez des gens louches qui "recrutent" ceux qui ont reçu les nouveaux pouvoirs, elle se renseigne.

Pour son existence qui est en jeu, sa curiosité est revenue. La sensation est comme un vent froid qui la ravive.

Elle apprend qu'on peut les repérer, elle et ses semblables dont elle ne connaît qu'indirectement l'existence, parce qu'ils font scintiller les nouvelles étoiles.

Elle apprend que les seuls organismes qui la protègeront - certains services secrets, ou les Syndicats du crime internationaux - ne veulent qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Cela ne la choque ni ne la surprend.

Elle rejoint le BND, sous le nom de code de Siegrune. Son partenaire est un humain nommé Wilhelm. Il est physiquement très attirant, constate-t-elle avec détachement. Il est aussi d'une politesse exquise avec elle. Mais il la déteste.

C'est un paradoxe : les services secrets méprisent les Contractants, pour n'avoir aucune loyauté envers eux. Mais, justement parce qu'ils savent qu'ils trahiront à la première meilleure offre venue, ils leur accordent toujours les meilleures conditions de travail. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitent - et ce n'est pas grand chose - et même ce qu'ils pourraient souhaiter.

Siegrune tue des humains. Elle tue des Contractants. Elle tue des Dolls. Elle tue même un Pandemonium, et est récompensée pour cela. Si le temps est arrêté, elle n'a pas à les écouter crier, à les regarder tomber. Mais même en temps réel, armée d'un revolver, cela ne fait pas tant de différence. Elle pensait que, peut-être, tuer changerait quelque chose. Faire tomber les étoiles, cela devrait changer le monde. Mais elle ne ressent rien d'autre qu'une confuse satisfaction pour ses succès.

Lors d'une de ces enquêtes sur une fuite de documents vers le MI-6, elle intercepte une Doll anglaise. C'est encore un enfant. Il pourrait avoir l'âge d'un des siens, si elle se rappelle bien. Cela ne fait aucune différence, bien sûr. Les Dolls, quel que soit leur corps physique, ne ressentent pas la tristesse, à peine la douleur.

Et pourtant, le regard de celui-là est intense, frappant. Il dit _je ne veux pas mourir_.

Siegrune hésite un instant, et il s'enfuit. Elle n'arrête même pas le temps pour le rattraper.

L'a-t-elle imaginé ? Pourquoi, comment ? Les Contractants n'ont pas pour habitude de projeter leur instinct de conservation. Ils apprennent à lire les émotions des autres, juste parce que c'est utile. Un Doll aurait-il pu apprendre à imiter la panique ? Devant un humain, bien sûr, mais devant un Contractant ? Cela n'aurait pas dû marcher !

Cette expédition est un échec. Leur mission n'est pas finie, toutefois, et on leur annonce un autre rendez-vous entre leur agent infiltré et l'agent anglais, quelques jours plus tard seulement.

A peine ont-il rejoint la chambre d'hôtel de laquelle ils peuvent observer la ruelle - avec son pouvoir, point n'est besoin de passer rapidement d'un lieu à l'autre, juste de voir - que Wilhelm lui tire dans le dos.

Sa première sensation est la souffrance le coeur et un poumon percés, sa première pensée est qu'il vise bien et qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire. Même en figeant le temps, elle va mourir dans quelques fractions de seconde. Siegrune a l'impression que sa bouche se convulse pour quelques molécules d'air, c'est impossible, elle se noie déjà, que son esprit se raccroche aux bords du temps...

Et soudain, elle monte les escaliers avec Wilhelm. Ils vont s'installer dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Elle n'hésite pas un instant. Elle se retourne, et c'est elle qui vide son chargeur dans la poitrine de Wilhelm.

Ce n'est que quand quelqu'un dans une chambre crie, quand les employés de l'hôtel arrivent en courant, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a vraiment remonté le temps, que ce n'est pas une hallucination de quelqu'un qui est à l'article de la mort.

Elle n'a pas pensé, elle n'a rien choisi. Elle a remonté le temps juste avant de se faire tuer, pas juste avant de faire le choix qui a - certainement - entraîné sa mort, qui a fait penser au BND que l'agent infiltré était elle, ou qu'elle n'était pas fiable pour une quelconque raison.

Elle n'a pas choisi, mais elle ne regrette rien.

Tuer ne signifiait rien, mais mourir - ou, plutôt, choisir de ne pas tuer - cela lui semble la même chose maintenant - voilà qui change tout.

Alors qu'elle sort de l'hôtel, elle croise dans le rue nocturne quasi-déserte un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'une cravate d'un rose sans goût. Il ne semble pas la quitter des yeux et elle se prépare à arrêter le temps une fois de plus, si c'est nécessaire. Elle est loin de connaître tout le monde au BND. Il pourrait être un plan de secours. Si oui, on a vu plus doué.

L'homme s'écarte quand il la croise, et, à deux mètres d'elle peut-être, il murmure, avec un accent anglais prononcé. "Notre Doll a vu ce qui s'est passé. Il y a de la place chez nous, pour quelqu'un qui ne tue pas les enfants." Un papier glisse de sa poche, presque par accident. Elle attend qu'il ne soit plus en vue avant de le ramasser.

Une adresse, une date.

Siegrune est morte, il est temps qu'elle change de vie, il est temps qu'elle change de nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune homme en costume blanc se présente sous le nom de November 11, accompagné de la Doll qu'elle n'a pas tué. L'enfant hoche la tête, semble assurer que personne ne les surveille.

"Vous me recruteriez ?" demande-t-elle, moqueuse en apparence, méfiante en-dessous.

"C'est plus compliqué que cela." répond November 11. "S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, j'aimerais travailler avec vous, mais nos chefs ont décidé que vous nous seriez infiniment plus précieuse en n'étant pas un membre officiel de notre organisation. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour infiltrer le Syndicat - quelqu'un qu'on ne puisse pas relier à nous."

"Comment pouvez-vous avoir confiance en moi ?"

"Nous ne pouvons pas." répond-il suavement. Mais ce sera toujours mieux que pas de renseignements du tout, et un agent mort, n'est-ce pas ? Vous seriez évaluée selon vos résultats."

"Savez-vous seulement ce que je peux faire ?"

"Vous figez le temps. Nous sommes bien renseignés."

Elle approuve. C'est un mensonge par omission. Pourquoi lui en dire plus ? Non, ce n'est pas pour lui faire payer son sentiment de supériorité. Elle ne sait rien sur lui. Elle suppose que ses chefs savent. Peut-être même Wilhelm savait-il. "Et vous ?"

"Je peux geler les liquides. Je vous ferais bien une démonstration, mais il faudrait que je fume une cigarette en tant que rétribution, et ce serait terriblement mauvais pour votre santé ?"

La trompe-t-il ? Plaisante-t-il ? Elle n'en est pas certaine.

"Même en acceptant votre proposition, je ne serais pas un membre du MI-6."

"Vous seriez February. Il est notoire qu'aucun membre du MI-6 n'est membre du MI-6. Nous sommes, dans le meilleur des cas, comment dit-on ? Garde du corps de l'attaché culturel. Je recommande les costumes qui vont avec."

"J'irai." dit February. "Mais vous devriez craindre de me faire découvrir de nouvelles choses. Je ne sais pas encore si j'ai l'intention de trahir le Syndicat pour vous, ou vous pour le Syndicat."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Ce serait un serment de fidélité qui serait suspect. Ne limitez pas vos options." Il sourit. "Mais vous ne tuez pas les enfants." La Doll lève les yeux, et pendant un instant, on dirait qu'il lui sourit.

* * *

L'agent du Syndicat est un asiatique sans signes distinctifs. Soit il est bas dans la hiérarchie et remplaçable, soit il fait bien semblant.

"Pourquoi être ici après votre passage aux Services Secrets ?" demande-t-il. S'il est bien renseigné, il doit savoir que le BND veut la tuer. Mais bien sûr, cela pourrait être une couverture pour les infiltrer.

"Vous me voyez tous les deux comme un outil." répond-elle. "Mais pour vous je suis un investissement, que vous ne sacrifierez que si une forte somme est en jeu. Alors que les Services secrets pourraient me laisser mourir pour sauver juste une vie humaine. Voilà ce qu'ils sont."

Ici aussi, sait-elle, il y aura du mépris, mais aucune implication qu'elle devrait - pourrait - être plus.

On lui pose quelques questions sur le BND pour tester ses compétences et sa sincérité. On lui en pose d'autres pour obtenir des renseignements qui pourraient être utiles aux Syndicats. Elle répond la vérité sans sembler faire la différence. Cela ne lui coûte rien.

Elle rejoint leur équipe, et on lui donne le nom d'Amber.

February ne contacte pas de nouveau le MI-6 avant d'avoir établi, par plusieurs missions, son utilité et sa fidélité. Tuer, protéger, récupérer des objets en rapport avec une des Portes. Puis vient le moment où, comme prévu, elle voit passer November 11 sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle arrête le temps, et le fait rentrer dans la boucle.

"February ! Vous semblez chaque jour plus jeune." dit-il, réprimant presque parfaitement un sursaut.

C'est la vérité. Elle réalise avec surprise que l'homme semble à peine plus jeune qu'elle, plus adulte que dans son souvenir.

"Mon pouvoir est utile," répond-elle, "mais plus encore les moyens que j'ai de m'en passer."

"Vraiment ? Mon associé sera déçu. Depuis que vous avez sauvé sa vie, il en pince pour vous, mais il vous faudrait quelques années de moins..."

February se retient de sursauter. Non, une Doll, comme un Contractant, n'a pas de sentiments, et moins encore celui-là, qui est le plus irrationnel de tous.

"Redevenir une enfant rendrait mon corps moins performant, et ne m'aiderait pour l'infiltration qu'aux yeux des amateurs." répond-elle, se forçant au calme. Elle ne mentionne pas qu'elle sentirait aussi venir sa fin. Quel jeu joue-t-il ? Pourquoi veut-il la faire réagir ? Qu'espère-t-il d'une Contractante, et qu'a-t-il obtenu ?

"Je plaisantais." reprend November 11 avec un petit rire. Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait, ni s'il l'a eu.

Elle lui fait son rapport. Elle transmet les différentes opérations auxquelles elle a participé, les différents trafics. Bien sûr, tous ne seront pas interrompus - cela donnerait aux Syndicats une certitude sur sa trahison - mais un ou deux d'entre eux peuvent sembler un hasard, et les autres peuvent être infiltrés. Ce n'est pas elle qui s'occupe de cela, et probablement pas November 11 non plus.

"Aussi," ajoute-t-elle, "j'ai interrompu le temps plusieurs fois pour lire certains documents qui semblaient protégés. Il semblerait que quelque chose se prépare, en rapport avec la Porte du Paradis."

Il a un sifflement admiratif. "Votre pouvoir est réellement impressionnant."

"Ma façon de geler mon entourage est certainement plus efficace que la vôtre." Cet homme a une façon de plaisanter qui est contagieuse. Elle pourrait y prendre goût. "Au fait, êtes-vous capable de créer votre glace inégale et rugueuse, plutôt que brillante ?"

"Bien évidemment."

"Nous avons une Doll qui peut voir dans les miroirs. N'importe quelle surface réfléchissante. Aussi, je vos conseille de surveiller ce que vous faites."

"C'est, là aussi, un renseignement utile."

"Et nous en avons un autre qui peut lire dans la fumée. Surveillez vos cigarettes."

Il a un moment d'ébahissement, et pour ne pas le laisser s'envoler seul, February ajoute très vite "Je plaisantais."

"Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise." reconnaît-il.

Une impression étrange affleure sur le visage de February. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri sans le faire exprès.

* * *

February ne saurait dire si elle sourit davantage parce qu'elle fréquente November 11, ou tout simplement parce que le temps passe. Elle le voit rarement, après tout. Et elle a du mal à le comprendre. A vrai dire, elle ne le comprend pas du tout.

C'est un rendez-vous de routine. Elle doit juste servir de garde du corps pour un humain qui récupère des documents.

Mais au lieu de rendez-vous, ils ne trouvent qu'un humain gelé. Son chef regarde son visage. C'est bien leur contact. Il jure bruyamment.

La ruelle est sale, une averse commence à tomber.

February réalise en un instant. Le sol est déjà mouillé, il n'a pas plu quand ils venaient - elle ne comprend pas tout, mais assez pour sentir le piège, assez pour arrêter le temps.

Oui, elle a bien fait. La puissance de November 11 est dans son habileté et ses méthodes imprévisibles, pas dans son pouvoir, mais les jours de pluie, il est redoutable. Et si les anglais, à force de parler du temps qu'il fait, ont fini par pouvoir prévoir exactement la météo, ou si...

Elle explore lentement les alentours. November 11 est sur un toit - poseur - accompagné de la Doll qu'elle connaît, et d'une adolescente à la peau sombre et aux cheveux bleu ciel. A en juger par son expression, figée en pleine concentration, c'est elle qui a fait venir la pluie. Une équipe efficace.

Elle choisit de le faire rentrer dans sa boucle, juste lui. Elle ne sait pas à quel point son existence et ses allégeances sont secrètes pour la jeune fille. Ni si elle pourrait être dangereuse.

"February !" s'exclame-t-il, son sourire habituel un peu forcé.

"Je devrais te tuer." dit-elle.

"C'est probablement ta mission." dit-elle. "De même, je devais te tuer. J'ignorais que ce serait toi. Mes chefs aussi, sinon ils auraient évité de donner cet ordre. Tu es trop précieuse. Sans me vanter, on pourrait en dire autant de moi."

"Si je vous laisse partir," dit-elle, "dans le meilleur des cas, mon efficacité sera remise en doute. Au pire, ma fidélité aux Syndicats sera soupçonnée, avec raison."

"C'est vrai. Et pourtant, il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle je suis en train de discuter avec toi au lieu d'avoir une balle dans la tête. Tu avais besoin de m'avouer ton amour avant de m'assassiner ?" Il a un rire bref. "Je plaisante, bien sûr."

"Je vous laisserai partir." dit Ambre. "Mais en échange, je veux des informations. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elles ne circulent que dans un seul sens. Pourquoi avoir tué cet homme ?"

"Pour récupérer une enveloppe qu'il transportait." répond November 11. "Je n'en sais pas plus. Contrairement à ce que je laisse croire, je ne connais pas tous les secrets du MI-6."

"Ouvrez-la." dit-elle. Puis "Vous ne voulez pas, mais vous voulez encore moins que je vous tue."

C'est incontestable. Il déchire lui-même l'enveloppe, puis lui tend les documents.

"Ne voulez-vous pas savoir aussi ?" demande-t-elle.

Lui aussi sait que, dans ce métier, les informations sont précieuses et peuvent souvent s'échanger pour une vie. La curiosité n'est plus pour eux. (Mais alors, pourquoi maintenant ?)

"J'espère que vous aimez la verdure." dit-il, parcourant le premier texte.

February découvre avec étonnement les rumeurs d'une prophétie : ceux qui contrôleront la Porte du Paradis contrôleront le monde. Le complexe scientifique qui l'étudie, d'après ses documents, est déjà lourdement infiltré par les Syndicats, mais aussi par la CIA, et quelques autres services. Mais de telles révélations rendront l'infiltration obsolète. Ce sont des armées qui se préparent à s'affronter, en pleine forêt Amazonienne.

"Je suppose que le MI-6 devra choisir un camp." murmure November 11. "Le climat équatorial est bon pour mes pouvoirs, mais mauvais pour ma santé."

Quand elle a fini de consulter les documents, elle dit "Je retourne prendre ma place. Vous pouvez faire en sorte de ne pas nous tuer, mais de nous recouvrir d'un dôme de glace qui me donnera un prétexte pour ne pas vous poursuivre. N'essayez rien d'ambigu."

Il ne connaît pas sa capacité à revenir dans le passé. S'il ne tient pas sa parole, il la découvrira, et ne pourra jamais en parler à personne.

"Vous est-il déjà arrivé ?" demande-t-elle, "de préférer que quelqu'un ne meure pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non." répond-il en s'inclinant. "C'est bien connu, mon coeur est de glace."

February est partie avant de pouvoir entendre si c'était une plaisanterie ou pas. Elle ne saura jamais.

La coupole les isole, comme prévu. Son patron, isolé avec un cadavre, ne retient plus sa nervosité. Elle attend que le temps passe. Chaque seconde écoulée est du pouvoir pour elle. Elle ne se rappelle plus comment cela fait d'être humain, et de sentir le temps constitué de fragments de mort, à la place.

Quand ils parviennent enfin à briser leur prison, son patron grelotte. February sait que les curieux qui se sont amassés autour de la construction auront la mémoire effacée ; aussi elle se permet de leur montrer son visage et de leur faire son plus charmant sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hei et Bai s'aiment, et c'est la chose la plus étrange que February ait jamais vue.

Parce que Bai est une Contractante et Hei est un humain. Mais quand elle a changé de coeur, son frère l'a suivie.

Qu'aurait fait February, si son mari ou ses enfants avaient insisté pour la suivre ? Ils étaient des inconnus pour elle. Hei a la capacité de protéger Bai - mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle vit avec lui, il lui a fallu le temps pour apprendre.

Il tue comme un Contractant, aussi redoutable, et aussi dénué de sentiments - sauf que non, il les cache seulement pour tendre une main à sa soeur.

Et sa soeur, en l'aimant, franchit l'autre moitié du chemin.

La première fois que February les a rencontrés, la première fois que le Syndicat a constitué les équipes, elle s'est dit : nous avons l'air d'avoir presque le même âge, mais je suis bien plus vieille qu'eux. Mais maintenant qu'elle sait, elle se sent si jeune. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas vraiment avant de devenir une Contractante. Elle a des souvenirs, mais ils sont sans consistance. Bai a des sentiments qui remontent à plus d'une vie, et Hei...

"Que sais-tu faire ?" a demandé Bai.

"J'ai fait un pacte avec le temps." a répondu February en souriant. "Il se plie à mes volontés, et je lui donne des petits morceaux de moi."

Bai avec ses décharges électriques et Hei avec ses dagues et ses filaments sont la première ligne d'attaque. February n'est là qu'au cas où les choses tourneraient mal - des ennemis trop nombreux, Bai surprise en position de faiblesse, de nouvelles données à transmettre en urgence. Même si beaucoup parmi les humains et les Contractants jalousent sa rétribution - personne n'est à l'abri du rêve de la vie éternelle - elle est trop coûteuse pour utiliser à chaque escarmouche.

Elle se contente de les observer, et de se dire : je les protègerai. Je suis là pour ça.

* * *

Hei et Bai s'aiment, et quand Bai paie sa rétribution, endormie pendant des heures, Hei veille sur elle, silencieux. C'est un rituel, même quand ils sont dans la relative sûreté de leur camp et qu'ils pourraient dormir tous deux.

"Comme des amants." plaisante February, en voyant la tête de Bai abandonnée sur l'épaule ou les genoux de Hei, dans une confiance parfaite. Malgré tout son pouvoir, elle serait probablement morte sans lui. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise rétribution - et, comme celle de February, c'en est une qui a des avantages inattendus, car elle la protège contre la torture - mais elle est dangereuse.

En fait, February serait incapable d'expliquer la différence qu'il y a entre l'amour qu'on a pour un amant, un frère, un ami ou un enfant. Elle les a vécus, pourtant, mais c'est devenu si flou, si lointain...

February a l'impression qu'on l'a toujours trompée. Les Contractants n'ont pas de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, voilà Bai, qui sauve la vie de son frère, lui parle avec douceur, et même quand elle ne dort pas, se repose dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Que peut-elle bien être ? Hei et Bai, eux, semblent inconscients du miracle qu'ils forment, et ne sont connus dans le camp que pour leurs impressionnantes capacités à tuer.

Les humains se pensent supérieurs aux Contractants parce qu'ils ont des sentiments - les Contractants se croient supérieurs aux humains parce qu'ils n'en ont pas - et maintenant, les deux sont un mensonge.

February revoit son passé à la lumière de cette nouvelle connaissance, et elle s'interroge. Elle se demande ce qui s'est passé dans son coeur quand elle n'a pas tué cet enfant. Elle se demande pourquoi le sourire de November 11 semble en avoir fait naître un autre, très différent, chez elle.

Peut-être a-t-elle eu des sentiments, tout ce temps, sans se l'avouer.

Et maintenant juste parce qu'elle les a rencontrés, elle peut s'imaginer, elle aussi, dans leurs bras, la tête contre l'épaule de Hei, les bras enserrant la taille de Bai, une main de Hei caressant sa tête, les cheveux de Bai lui chatouillant les lèvres...

Oui, elle a des sentiments pour Hei - pour un humain qui ignore leur animosité juste pour être avec sa soeur, pour ses rares sourires. Et aussi des sentiments, peut-être différents, pour Bai. Maintenant qu'elle ne croit plus cela impossible, elle le réalise, grâce à quelques souvenirs et grâce à la capacité presque surnaturelle qu'ont certains écrivains humains à transformer des sentiments en mots.

Mais est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elle n'est plus ce qu'on imagine, une Contractante uniquement focalisée sur ce qui est utile ? Elle peut douter même de la pureté de son coeur, parce qu'après tout, il lui sert à quelque chose, à prouver que tous les Contractants peuvent avoir des sentiments, alors c'est un paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Hei et Bai s'aiment, et pourtant ils semblent avoir adopté Amber comme une partie de leur monde.

Quand vient le temps de recevoir leurs nouveaux ordres, ils rentrent au camp principal, où il leur arrive de croiser d'autres équipes. Un jour, February distingue un visage connu. Brita était une téléporteuse au BND - l'Allemagne est alliée du Syndicat pour ce projet.

"Siegrune." dit-elle en la croisant. "Traîtresse."

Ils sont des Contractants et cela ne devrait pas affecter le coeur de Brita, de même que cela n'affecte pas le coeur d'Amber. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une vérité, et ceux auxquels elle s'applique ne sont pas rares ici. Si Brita veut que ses supérieurs l'apprennent - et ils savent déjà -, elle ferait mieux de le dire directement que de créer un esclandre.

Pourtant Hei s'insurge. "Non." dit-il. "Amber n'est pas une traîtresse.

Brita le regarde avec curiosité. "J'ai une histoire à te raconter, si tu veux."

"Ce que veut dire mon frère," interrompt Bai, "c'est que chacun d'entre nous a le potentiel de trahir, et nous l'avons tous déjà fait. Chaque choix que nous faisons est une trahison, envers une partie de notre nature, de nos alliances, et de nos règles. Mais cela ne nous définit pas, pas plus que cela définit Amber. Si tu maintiens que c'est le cas, c'est probablement par rancoeur personnelle ou par calcul."

Brita ricane brièvement, et interrompt la conversation.

"Je ne pense pas que tu nous trahirais." dit Hei, regardant Amber dans les yeux. Que dirait-il s'il savait que Siegrune était bien une traîtresse, que Lisenka était une traîtresse, que February est en train de les trahir... mais c'est à Amber qu'il parle. C'est devenu son vrai nom, à force de l'entendre dans leurs bouches. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'elle change de nom sans mourir.

Elle interroge ses sentiments - depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle en a peut-être, elle ne cesse de les chercher. Veut-elle leur mentir encore maintenant, ou être honnête ?

"Je détesterais devoir vous trahir." dit-elle. "Je prendrais des risques si vous étiez en danger, même si personne ne me le demandait." Chaque mot est vrai. C'est ce qu'elle a choisi.

Bai a un mince sourire. "Le sentiment est mutuel." dit-elle. Hei hoche la tête. Amber sait, sans savoir comment, qu'ils ont choisi de lui dire la vérité aussi.

Hei et Bai s'aiment, et il est possible qu'ils aiment Amber aussi.

* * *

Hei et Bai s'aiment, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont toujours heureux. C'est si dommage, quand Amber aime tellement voir Hei sourire... (Bai est une contractante, elle sourit seulement pour encourager son frère ou Amber, c'est différent)

Amber a l'impression d'avoir des sentiments, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle souffre d'avoir à tuer. Pas quand ce sont des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, avec lesquel elle n'a aucune connexion. Hei est différent. Hei est un humain. Tuer, ou voir tuer devant lui, le blesse toujours, même un peu, même s'il ne s'en rend même plus compte, et qu'il invoque seulement son amour pour le beau ciel nocturne pour déplorer les étoiles qui tombent.

Et pourtant, la Faucheuse Noire n'a jamais une plainte. Qui pourrait ne pas avoir de la compassion pour lui, de l'admiration, des sentiments sans nom qui se pressent ?

Aujourd'hui, ils sont à la poursuite d'un Contractant qui a réussi à s'infiltrer dans leur centre, à emporter des informations manifestement cruciales. Capable de devenir invisible, il est apparemment entré en suivant quelqu'un, et est peut-être déjà reparti, peut-être pas. En tout cas, tous les groupes disponibles sont à ses trousses. Les Dolls s'y perdent, personne ne connaît sa rétribution, et le Syndicat insiste sur l'importance cruciale de la situation. Peu importe qu'il soit mort ou vivant, peu importe le prix à payer. Il ne doit contacter personne.

Brita fait partie des recherches, avec Havoc, qui est capable d'annihiler une bulle d'espace et tout ce qu'elle contient, provoquant une violente explosion. Elle est rarement utilisée, car sa rétribution coûte cher : mais elle porte bien sur son dos un des enfants volés aux tribus indiennes proches, au cas où elle devrait boire son sang. Lana est avec elles, une Doll à la peau brune qui peut voir dans l'ombre des nuages. Cela ne lui servira pas à repérer quelqu'un d'invisible, sauf si dans une zone plus dégagée que les autres, elle peut voir l'herbe bouger.

Dans le même but, Hei a dressé autour de la base une toile de fils d'acier. Il pense pouvoir sentir, si la cible les effleure, où elle se trouve. Mais bien sûr, c'est un espion, il pourrait les repérer et les éviter. Amber trépigne. Son pouvoir ne lui sert à rien ici. Même en arrêtant le temps, elle aurait fini les réserves de nourriture de la base avant de pouvoir chercher partout à tâtons. Par contre, s'ils obtiennent un début de localisation...

Soudain, un de ses fils frétille. Puis un autre, puis un troisième. Contrarié, il murmure à Bai et Amber qu'il l'a repérée, mais qu'ils ont mal choisi leur position. Elle est à l'autre bout du camp.

Amber n'hésite pas. Brita est tout près. "Emmène-nous de l'autre côté du camp, du côté du grand hévéa."

On peut lui reconnaître cela, Brita réagit vite. Elle prend par la main Havoc, qui saisit la main de Lana. Amber fait de même de son côté avec Bai, qui prend la main de Hei. Quand Brita les téléporte, ils partent tous ensemble.

Et elle embrasse Hei comme rétribution ; peut-être parce qu'il est le seul garçon, peut-être parce qu'il est le seul humain, ou peut-être en veut-elle vraiment toujours à Amber pour avoir trahi le BND.

* * *

Bien entendu, tout semble calme au point d'arrivée. Mais la forêt n'est pas dense, des nuages planent sur eux, et Amber n'a aucun doute sur le fait que Lana parviendra à repérer l'effet d'un mouvement sur l'environnement, à un moment où un autre, surtout si le fuyard panique. Evaluant sa vitesse, elle pense qu'elle pourrait, déjà, figer le temps et la retrouver en quelques jours, voir quelques heures. Mais elle économise ses pouvoirs.

Soudain, elle entend Lana pousser un soupir angoissé, suivi d'un gargouillement. Ses réflexes ne sont pas assez rapides. Le temps qu'elle comprenne, se convainque de l'urgence, Hei a lancé son grappin en direction du poignard qui sort encore du flanc de Lana : son fil s'est enroulé autour d'une forme invisible. Bai l'a saisi, y a envoyé un violent courant, et maintenant la Contractante redevenue visible se tord dans les derniers spasmes de l'agonie.

Bai se penche sur elle, vérifie qu'elle est morte, mais apparemment ce n'est pas encore le cas. La Contractante s'accroche à son cou, murmure une longue phrase à son oreille, puis retombe, morte. Tout est fini.

"C'est la seconde fois." dit Brita à Amber, d'un ton qui contient une subtile nuance de menace. "La seconde fois que par ta faute, quelqu'un meurt, que j'aimais bien embrasser." Amber met plusieurs secondes à réaliser. Brita et Wilhelm ? Vraiment ? Mais elle comprend mieux maintenant.

Hei prend Bai endormie sur son épaule, Amber prend le cadavre de la fuyarde, Brita transporte celui de Lana, et ils marchent lentement vers le camp. Brita pourrait les téléporter, mais elle n'est pas d'humeur. Amber pourrait remonter le temps, personne ne le saurait, mais en réalité, elle ne se soucie pas assez de Brita ou de Lana pour cela.

Havoc parle à l'enfant sur son épaule, d'un ton neutre. "Je ne boirai pas ton sang cette fois-ci. Une prochaine, peut-être." Amber sent un frisson qui lui parcourt le dos, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être vient-elle de se rappeler les mots de November 11, vous ne tuez pas les enfants.

Plus tard, à la nuit tombée, Bai réveille Amber, l'enjoint de la suivre sans un mot. Hei reste dans on lit ; Amber s'interroge. Elle est saisie d'un frisson, une forme de curiosité mêlée pourtant de confiance et de sécurité absolues. Elle aimerait que Hei soit là, mais la situation reste plaisante.

"La contractante que nous avons tuée." murmure Bai, cachée derrière un arbre, dans un lieu hors de portée de tous les Dolls qu'ils ont. "Elle m'a dit que le Syndicat, avec la Porte, comptait détruire tous les Contractants."

Le sens de la survie d'Ambre, un instant endormi, se réveille violemment. "As-tu confiance en elle ?"

"Non," répond Bai, "mais je n'ai pas confiance dans le Syndicat non plus. Je veux savoir, maintenant. Mes pouvoirs ne me permettent pas de les espionner sans me retourner ouvertement contre eux. Les tiens, si."

Amber acquiesce silencieusement. C'est déjà ce qu'elle fait pour le MI-6. Former un troisième camp ne sera pas forcément plus difficile, tout dépend de la profondeur de ce qu'elle veut trouver.

"Vas-tu le dire à Hei ?" demande-t-elle.

"Non. D'abord, je n'en suis pas certaine. Même si je l'étais, ses sentiments l'influencent. S'il savait que ses employeurs projettent de nous tuer, il pourrait devenir moins performant, voire se rebeller ouvertement. Il est un risque. Et puis..." et la voix de Bai s'adoucit, "il peut en faire aussi peu que moi, et cela lui ferait de la peine inutilement."

Là aussi, Amber comprend parfaitement.

Elle réalise soudain, avec un tremblement de crainte absurde, que si c'était elle qui avait tué la Contractante dont elle ignore le nom, ou Havoc, Bai n'aurait jamais su. Il n'y aurait pas eu de derniers mots. Non, ce frisson a une origine rationnelle. Il ne se manifeste pas envers les malchances qu'elle n'a pas eues, mais envers la brusque vision de toutes les chances qu'elle n'a pas eues non plus...

Le fait est qu'avec ses pouvoirs, elle a la possibilité de voir ses chances - de voir leurs chances, réalise-t-elle, à tous les Contractants, si cela est vrai. C'est juste que cela lui coûte beaucoup.

"J'aimerais que ce soit faux." dit-elle à Bai en souriant. "Mais si c'est confirmé, il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour les en empêcher - quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit que je pouvais faire."

Pas pour les en empêcher à coup sûr, mais pour explorer les possibilités, voir s'il y en a seulement une. Elle explique à Bai, qui la prend dans ses bras, presque aussi naturellement qu'elle étreint son frère.

Amber est UB-001, et November 11 lui a dit un jour, avec son sourire de plaisanterie, qu'elle était la première de toutes les étoiles. Cela n'avait rien voulu dire pour elle à l'époque, mais maintenant il est temps d'agir comme telle.

Hei et Bai s'aiment, et Amber les aime aussi.

Hei et Bai s'aiment, et il est temps qu'Amber les protège.


	4. Chapter 4

La partie la plus complexe est d'apprendre à comprendre les termes scientifiques. Même déchiffrer leurs codes est plus simple, et s'introduire dans leurs laboratoires une évidence, si Amber peut geler le temps et emmener Bai qui sait comment faire sauter les serrures électroniques et crocheter les autres.

Elles ne sont même pas surprises de découvrir qu'elles avaient raison.

"Si on fuyait ?" demande Amber à Hei, un jour. "Toi, moi et Bai ?" Elle ne lui dit pas pourquoi, donc elle n'a rien trahi. Elle sait qu'il refusera de toute façon. A moins de savoir la vérité, et Bai a refusé, cela le mettrait trop en danger. Eles devront empêcher cela de l'intérieur.

Mais elle ne veut pas de regrets.

Elle apporte au MI-6 les preuves qu'elle trouve, en feignant de ne pas le avoir comprises. Ils sont son excuse ; ausi profond qu'elle cherche, elle peut prétendre le faire pour eux, leur demander des appuis. Elle espère qu'ils feront quelque chose pour l'empêcher, qu'ils lanceront un assaut. Mais November 11 ne lui dit rien. Elle ne sait même pas si elle a pu lui transmettre sa curiosité, s'il a lu pour lui-même ce qu'elle lui a donné.

Parfois, elle pense que même si tous les services de renseignements du monde emploient des Contactants, ils ne seraient pas opposés à ce qu'ils disparaissent tous.

Les documents disent : 99% de chance que tous les Contractants disparaissent, désintégrés en énergie pure. 1% de chances pour qu'ils perdent leurs pouvoirs. Les documents sont peu émotionnels. Ils ne paraissent pas avoir de préférence.

Bien sûr, Amber ne veut pas perdre ses pouvoirs, pas plus qu'elle ne veut mourir. Cela heurte son instinct de conservation. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne veut pas que les autres disparaissent non plus. Pas seulement Bai. Pas seulement November 11. Tous les autres.

Et la seule façon de l'empêcher est de tuer tous les scientifiques des Syndicats au moment des taches solaires ; Bai et elles ne peuvent pas le faire toutes seules. Il faudra qu'elle recrute. Il faudra qu'elle essaie, même si elle doit mourir. Cela lui est déjà arrivé.

Mais si elle utilise trop son pouvoir, alors elle se perdra, elle s'éparpillera en petites miettes. Il faut qu'elle essaie toutes les possibilités en une fois. Un immense voyage dans les dimensions et le temps.

"J'aurai besoin d'une ancre," dit-elle à Bai. "J'aurai besoin qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important, maintenant, que je me rappellerai, auquel je pourrai retourner." Elle pense au moment où elle a demandé à Hei de la suivre. Mais non, ce n'est pas assez important, il n'a fait qu'agir comme elle l'avait craint et prévu.

"Je comprends." dit Bai.

Elle embrasse Amber sur les lèvres, sans hésitation si passion, comme s'il s'agissait de l'acte le plus naturel au monde. "Te rappelleras-tu cela ?"

"Oui." répond Amber. Elle ne comprend même pas pourquoi, mais elle sait qu'elle se souviendra de ce moment. La chaleur, l'ombre énivrante des arbres, les cris des perroquets dans les hautes feuilles, les lèvres douces et fermes sur les siennes, sa langue sur celle de Bai.

En pratique, la quête d'Amber ne change rien pour Bai. Elles continuent leurs vies normalement. Mais Amber sait qu'elle est partie pour un long voyage. Elle va vivre de nombreuses expériences, faire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait, sans se soucier des conséquences - et puis quand elle reviendra Bai sera encore là, et Hei, et le temps qui leur reste avant ce qui est peut-être la fin de leur nouveau monde.

Elle commence par chercher des alliés. Les Contractants, par essence, ont tout intérêt à empêcher leur propre destruction. Certains ne la croient pas, pourtant ; ils s'empressent de la dénoncer à leurs chefs comme agitatrice, espérant gagner plus ainsi. Elle remonte alors dans le temps. C'est ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait supposé, Brita la croit, ou fait semblant de la croire.

L'attaque est prévue pour une heure avant l'heure des taches solaires. Amber se sent tendue. Bai semble confiante, pourtant ; elle taquine Amber, remarque que son ancre était peut-être inutile. Mais Amber sait que c'est la seule chose qui lui permet d'être aussi sûre d'elle dans une situation imprévue et dangereuse. Leurs vies restent le plus important pour elles. C'est juste que la vie de Bai compte un peu pour Amber. Hei, lui, a été envoyé pour une mission de recherche inexistante.

L'attaque commence ; les scientifiques et les gardes humains, et les Contractants qui ont refusé de les rejoindre, tombent sous les attaques violentes de Bai et d'autres compagnons qu'Amber connaît à peine et pour lesquels elle se sent une fraternité futile.

Soudain, un des leurs - Rock, est-il nommé, ou surnommé - lance une terrible explosion qui élimine trois ou quatre des leurs, dont Brita. Amber a la jambe cassée ; son corps d'adolescente est moins habile. Elle pense à revenir dans le temps, mais déjà, Havoc a fait disparaître le traître qui triomphait. Ses assassinats sont toujours terriblement propres, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce qui est sale, ce qui demande de détourner les yeux, c'est ce bébé qui saigne, porté dans son dos en une parodie de maternité.

Amber note le nom du traître, pour s'il y a une prochaine fois, ainsi que quelques trahisons plus mineures qu'ils ont subi plus tôt. Elle ne les tuera pas forcément alors, mais elle trouvera le moyen de les neutraliser. Mais maintenant, elle ne remonte pas le temps. Ils ont vaincu ; elle ne sera pas plus utile avec une jambe qui n'est pas cassée et quelques moins de moins. Elle est prête à tous les sacrifices s'ils pevent empêcher leur destruction. Même Bai lui a dit au début, ne remonte pas le temps juste pour moi.

Et maintenant ils ont tout contrôle sur le réacteur. Mais il est impossible d'arrêter la réaction qui a déjà commencé.

Certains des scientifiques ont été gardés en vie. Tous, même sous la torture, disent qu'il est impossible de rien arrêter. Bien sûr, la torture donne en général des résultats faux, mais ceux-là ne sont même pas capables d'inventer quelque chose.

Jusqu'au bout les Contractants essaient, manipulent tous les boutons, tentent de détruire l'appareil - il est trop solide - puis l'alimentation - mais il semble être déjà parti pour une réaction impossible à stopper.

Il est un moment où Amber se sent mourir, sent sa vie être aspirée. Après avoir cligné des yeux sur l'heure précise, elle revient dans le passé. Mais pas encore à son ancre. Elle n'y reviendra que quand elle sera certaine. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas de solution. Quelques mois avant, cela suffira.

Elle cherche quand le mécanisme a été lancé ; mais cela fait trop longtemps ! Elle n'était même pas dans ce camp, elle n'était qu'une agent du MI-6, aussi impuissante que le serait November 11 maintenant. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire exploser une usine qui fourmit des pièces importantes, mais même à cette époque, il est prévu plusieurs exemplaires, et rien n'est si difficile qu'il ne puisse être fabriqué dans tous les pays capables de créer un accélérateur de particules.

Non, il leur faut trouver comment arrêter le processus. Avant qu'elle revienne. Elle ne rapportera pas de mauvais souvenirs à la Bai du passé. Elle réussira, ou elle mourra en essayant - ou plutôt elle disparaîtra, ramenée à une inexistence pré-natale.

La deuxième tentative échoue encore. Cette fois-ci, elle n'attend pas de commencer à mourir ; elle perd déjà espoir une seconde avant. Le retour dans le passé est plus long, et il lui semble qu'elle peut voir les dfférentes chronologies, les différentes lignes de temps qui bifurquent comme des rivières de lumière boueuse. Il lui semble qu'elle pourrait en choisir une... mais elle n'en voit aucune dont elle sent qu'elle la guidera vers la survie. Comment peut-elle naviguer ici si le futur est bloqué ?

Elle n'apprend rien sur leur victoire lors de cette troisième tentative, rien ! Sa seule information supplémentaire est une liste, volée au MI-6 par un coup de chance inoui, de Contractants et leurs pouvoirs. Elle copie la liste, mais bien sûr, elle ne la gardera pas au-delà de cette ligne temporelle. Alors elle l'apprend par coeur, la répète, comme un poème : Wei Zhijun, Amagiri, Alma, Louis, Bertha...

Et elle est plus jeune à chaque fois ; elle se sait émotionnellement capable de continuer cela indéfiniment, si elle n'était pas physiquement si limitée. Mais lors de son troisième retour dans le passé, elle a l'impression de comprendre encore mieux comment s'articulent les lignes de temps. De les respirer, d'en faire partie, de voir plusieurs futurs et passés qui se confondent en un espace. Elle devient pensée abstraite, elle oublierait presque qui elle est, ce qu'elle veut, elle ne fait plus que naviguer, percevoir, dans l'infiniment long espace entre les temps...

Quand elle se retrouve quelques semaines avant la disparition des Contractants, elle réalise avec inquiétude qu'elle est plus jeune que prévu. Mais son pouvoir s'est affiné ; elle voit, maintenant, sans avoir besoin de chercher, une aura de futur et de passé autour de chaque personne qu'elle croise. Cela lui donne des migraines à essayer d'observer, de comprendre.

Sa première réaction est de s'assurer - elle commence à en douter - que l'aura de mort autour des Contractants de l'assure pas d'un échec certain. Elle se promène dans les bois, jusqu'à trouver un oiseau qui semble plein de vie à ses noueaux yeux. Elle le tue, s'assurant ainsi qu'on peut toujours échapper à ce qui semble le destin.

Oh, si elle pouvait trouver un Contractant, un seul, dont l'existence soit marquée plus loin que la fin de leur monde ! Elle pourrait savoir comment - mais il n'y en a aucun dans le camp. Elle tente de voir l'avenir de la mécanique qui les détruira, s'y fait presque surprendre, mais n'y voit aucune forme de malfonction potentielle.

Il y a les humains, bien sûr, mais s'ils seraient affectés les uns par les autres, combien se soucieraient du sort des Contractants ? Ce qui leur arrive ne fait pas partie du futur des humains. Sauf Hei. Cela fait mal de voir la tristesse potentielle qui habite en lui.

Un échec de plus, un retour dans le passé. Quel âge aura-t-elle, cette fois ? Quelle couverture Bai devra-t-elle lui inventer, imaginant des adversaires terribles qui l'auraient forcée à geler le temps un grand nombre de fois ?

Dans cet espace entre les mondes, elle se sent puissante, elle comprend le monde, elle _est_ le monde, et les autres sont des insectes - des insectes figés dans l'ambre - et pourtant elle sait, que dès qu'elle rejoindra une de ces ligne de destin qui se déroulent devant elle, elle sera à nouveau impuissante, et le dieu mort se fera dévorer par les insectes.

Et pourtant, il lui semble voir une variation dans les destins qu'elle ressent, potentiel d'un monde potentiel. C'est un des responsables du Centre, un de ceux qui sera absent lors de l'attaque, et elle peut sentir son désespoir. Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi - les humains désespèrent pour si peu, une simple mort - mais elle s'y accroche, et c'est dans cet univers qu'elle jette l'ancre.

Le rencontrer pour voir ce qu'elle peut lire de son futur est difficile, mais elle l'a déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Elle se hâte, pour n'avoir à répondre à aucune question. Elle arrête le temps. Elle lit, d'aussi proche qu'elle peut, son avenir, et trouve ce qu'elle cherchait, un univers où les Contractants ne sont pas détruits, où des humains meurent à la place !

Mais comment y sont-ils arrivés ? Elle se concentre le plus possible pour absorber son futur, évte les émotions grossières, et voit enfin une page de rapport ultra-secret. La Porte du Paradis a été détruite, simultanément à une forte activité de BK-201. Bai !

Elle laisse le temps repartir avant que sa rétribution devienne plus écrasante encore, et réalise qu'elle a une douzaine d'années peut-être, et qu'elle se tient dans le bureau d'un des chefs de l'opération, sans aucune justification à lui offrir. Mais elle a ce qu'elle veut. Avant qu'il se saisisse de son arme, elle peut repartir.

Elle se concentre sur le baiser de Bai. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et depuis elle n'a connu que les baisers de Brita, au goût de pouvoir et de lassitude amusée. Elle doit pouvoir se rappeler. Et si elle a compris son pouvoir, si elle a bien calculé, alors tout ce qui l'a amenée à l'âge de douze ans ne sera jamais arrivé, et elle aura gagné cette connaissance en ne payant pas tout son prix...

Elle se retrouve devant elle, leurs lèvres se touchant presque encore. Et pourtant, cela semble à Amber un si ancien souvenir.

"Tu as l'air si jeune." lui dit Bai. Amber vérifie ; non, elle n'est pas une enfant, mais elle ne semble plus âgée que Bai que de quelques années.

"Pourtant," répond-elle, je me sens enfin plus âgée que vous. Elle hésite. "Puis-je t'embrasser à nouveau ?"

Bai hoche la tête. Amber essaie de boire dans se baiser l'idée que sa quête est finie, qu'elle est rentrée.

Elle pense aussi qu'elle aimerait bien embrasser Hei aussi.

"Ce n'est pas moi," dit-elle enfin, "c'est toi qui nous sauve tous. C'est ton pouvoir à toi, la seule chose qui peut détruire leur équipement." Son voyage est fini, et quelque chose d'autre commence.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber voudrait tant expliquer à Bai, mais elle ne sait presque rien sur les méthodes, et il faut aller vite, elle n'a pas tout le temps du monde, cette fois.

Bai refuse de s'entraîner.

"Si je peux faire cela, cela fera briller mon étoile plus fort que jamais," dit-elle - Amber peut confirmer, cette partie était dans le journal - "et tout sera compromis. Tu as poussé ton pouvoir au maximum, pour nous, alors je peux le faire." Tout ce qu'elle accepte est qu'au moment crucial, Amber revienne de quelques minutes dans le passé pour lui dire comment elle a essayé, si cela n'a pas marché.

Amber voudrait avoir totalement confiance en elle, aussi irrationnel que cela puisse être. Mais Bai a raison sur un point : le secret est important, cette fois, encore plus que les autres, car c'est supposé être la bonne.

Elle ne prévient que ceux qui ont accepté, qui ne l'ont jamais trahie. Brita. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup Brita, mais c'est la plus importante. Elle sait sur combien de centaines de kilomètres toute vie sera détruite, annihilant les Contractants comme les humains. Brita est la seule qui, une fois qu'ils auront vaincu, peut évacuer leurs alliés, et laisser mourir les autres.

Elle accepte sans hésiter, cette fois encore. Amber pense que ce n'est pas seulement une question de confiance en elle ni d'auto-préservation, mais elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il y a en plus.

"Et Hei, en dehors des nôtres." précise-t-elle. "Et bien entendu, qui tu désires en plus, parmi les traitres potentiels ou les humains." rajoute-t-elle après avoir réfléchi. Brita hoche la tête. Elle ne lui dit pas qui elle sauvera et Amber n'en a pas besoin.

Le plan se répand à travers tout le camp. Ils peuvent le faire sans que le secret s'ébruite. Ils l'ont déjà fait - mais pas à chaque essai. Bien sûr, elle peut encore revenir en arrière, mais cette fois, elle perdra des années.

Quand ils doivent utiliser leurs pouvoirs, leurs étoiles s'activent comme des clins d'oeil secrets.

"Nous allons prévenir Hei." dit Bai. "Puisque que nous nous rebellons contre les Syndicats, ses sentiments ne le sépareront pas de nous, cette fois."

Amber n'hésite qu'un instant. Elle ne l'a jamais fait, dans aucune de ses visites au futur, considérant ses conversations avec Bai comme l'autorité finale sur la question. Mais elle n'a pas d'arguments à offrir contre, autre que l'inquiétude pour lui et la crainte de l'inconnu. Hei se bat bien et n'est pas plus fragile qu'un Contractant.

Elle sait pourtant que les combats précis sont différents à chaque fois, même si elle connaît les techniques et les habitudes globales des gardes. Il y a quelque chose qui fait que chaque futur est différent, peut-être cela dépend-il d'une chose comme le libre-arbitre, ou peut-être de chaque mot qu'elle dit, à Hei ou à quelqu'un d'autre, créant un minuscule tourbillon qui influence le cours du vent, une chronologie qui finit par être entièrement différente.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a que quelques mois à garder le secret. Et le grand jour arrive sans que personne semble prévenu. Cela ne veut rien dire. Si on les a trahis, autant attendre le dernier jour pour les arrêter. Cela leur laisse moins de temps. C'est pour cela qu'Amber, avant même que l'attaque commence, emmène Brita dans le temps figé - elle a déclaré qu'elle sauverait tout le monde, car c'est plus propre - et lui fait téléporter à l'autre bout du monde tous les humains et les contractants qui ne sont pas cachés derrière des codes, des portes de pierre et de métal, voire une zone qui dérègle leurs pouvoirs.

Tout se passe bien, pourtant, et Amber profite de son expérience pour avertir son équipe, pour les sauver encore et encore sans même devoir utiliser son pouvoir. Depuis quand son équipe est-elle constituée de tous les Contractants qui vivent au camp ? Hei et Bai sont autre chose. Hei et Bai sont ceux qu'elle aime.

Il y a des pertes, pourtant, mais moins qu'il y en a jamais eu. Les scientifiques sont maîtrisés. Les militaires aussi, et les quelques gardes Contractants qui ne sont pas dans leur camp - ceux-là sont téléportés par Brita, qui semble s'amuser beaucoup, fière et nue dans les couloirs de métal.

Tout repose sur Bai maintenant. C'est elle qui s'introduit dans la machine, y lance quelques décharges électriques, analyse lentement comme elles lui sont renvoyées... puis dans la zone centrale, la plus dangereuse.

Elle semble si concentrée, et Amber ne peut que la fixer avec espoir, ne l'approche même pas de peur que ses pouvoirs se dérèglent. Comme l'équipe semble hors de danger, Brita transporte les Contractants loin de l'Amérique du Sud, loin d'un cercle de 1500 kilomètres de rayon ; pour les traitres, à un endroit loin d'un téléphone, et elle assomme ceux qui pourraient y accéder trop facilement. Pas les Dolls. Il suffit de les emmener ensemble, loin de quiconque pourrait leur donner des ordres.

Amber et Hei seront, bien entendu, les derniers. Ils resteront avec Bai, pour l'encourager, pour lui faire écouter leur souffle et écouter le sien. Ils l'auraient fait même si elle ne l'avait pas demandé.

Soudain, Havoc entre dans la pièce. Elle est en retard, constate Amber d'un regard distrait. Elle sera une des dernières à partir, peut-être même la dernière.

"Bai, cesse immédiatement," dit-elle d'une voix neutre, sans rien de menaçant. "Sinon, tu mourras."

"C'est si elle ne le fait pas que nous mourrons tous !" s'exclame Amber.

"Avec 99% de chances." continue Havoc. "Il y a 1% de chances pour que nous cessions simplement d'être des Contractants." Elle a quelques papiers à la main, qu'elle tend. Probablement ceux qui portent ces nombres. Amber les connaît, même si elle n'a jamais vu aucun futur où la Porte se fermait et où ils survivaient, sans même parler d'en visiter un.

"Et alors ?" demande Amber.

"Et alors Bai a une chance de survivre, alors que si elle se sacrifie, elle sera détruite."

Bai secoue la tête, mais cela ne sert de rien. Amber et Hei savent repérer quand elle ment.

"Et maintenant," dit Havoc, "sors d'ici, Bai, si tu veux 1% de chances de ne pas mourir."

Elle a levé la main, son pouvoir dirigé vers Bai. Amber veut arrêter le temps, mais déjà Hei a lancé ses fils contre elle, lui arrachant un hoquet d'horreur trahie. Elle peut arrêter le temps tant qu'elle veut, cela ne l'aidera pas à couper les fils de métal qui l'empêchent de poignarder Havoc.

Elle peut encore remonter le temps. Mais cela ne sera qu'après en avoir appris un maximum.

"Pourquoi, Havoc ?" demande-t-elle. "Pourquoi, Hei ?" Havoc en premier, parce qu'elle a trahi en premier, mais elle sent que pour Hei sa voix se brise un peu. Bai semble toujours en demi-transe, et elle doit finir de trouver comment arrêter la machine. C'est à Amber de s'occuper d'eux.

"Je ne laisserai pas ma soeur mourir." répond Hei en premier.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de trahir, donc, c'est juste qu'Havoc vient de lui offrir son seul espoir : 1%. Amber est soulagée. C'est mieux.

"1% de chances de devenir humaine. Cela me semble bien. J'avais une famille. Et je n'ai pas tant de goût que cela pour tuer les enfants."

Amber la regarde avec ébahissement. Havoc, qui a une réputation de sanguinaire même parmi les Contractants, c'est elle qui choisit une mort probable pour arrêter de tuer. C'est elle aussi qui, réfléchit-elle maintenant, leur a laissé le choix plutôt que de les tuer tout de suite.

Les Contractants changent. Ils ne sont pas si dénués de sentiments qu'on pourrait le croire. Amber a été bien orgueilleuse de croire que c'était juste elle et Bai.

Amber laisse son regard glisser sur le bébé dans le dos d'Havoc. Il mourra de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Si Bai agit et tue les humains, ou si Havoc doit utiliser son pouvoir pour les en empêcher.

"Les Indiens. Ils ne nous ont rien fait. C'est nous qui les avons attaqués."

"C'est toi qui dit cela !" s'énerve Hei.

"Oui, car je suis le vampire qui enlève leurs enfants. Je suis la seule à les connaître ici."

Soudain, un mouvement, derrière eux, et Brita se matérialise. Mais déjà, par réflexe, Havoc s'est retournée pour la frapper, et Brita s'est téléportée de justesse.

"Elle ne reviendra plus." dit Havoc. "Hei ne pourra plus partir, si les humains meurent. Arrêtez cela."

Et c'est ce qu'Amber va faire, en revenant dans le passé, pour la tuer, avant qu'elle les détruise tous. Mais à ce moment, Bai s'exclame "J'y suis !"

Ses accents dont ceux d'émerveillement, qu'Amber n'a jamais entendus ; mais Hei si, il y a longtemps, à en juger par son regard à la fois extasié et terrifié.

"C'est trop tard, alors." et Havoc lance sa boule de vide contre Bai, alors même que Hei tente une attaque qui pourrait la déconcentrer, la faire basculer en arrière et viser mal, sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité. Amber devrait déjà avoir remonté le temps, mais une curiosité morbide devant ses propres sentiments, et devant les façons de vaincre Havoc, la pousse à rester.

Mais l'attaque d'Havoc, projetée en arrière par Hei, échoue complètement. Elle essaie, Amber peut reconnaître la contraction de son visage, mais rien ne se passe.

"Tant de choses que je peux faire !" s'exclame Bai, avec une voix empreinte d'étranges résonances. Et Havoc s'évanouit. "Tu vas oublier que tu es une Contractante. Je ne peux pas réellement te rendre humaine, mais c'est le plus proche que je puisse offrir."

Et déjà, Havoc a disparu. Amber et Hei fixent Bai. Elle sourit. Elle l'a envoyée au loin, grâce à ses pouvoirs nouveaux, ce n'est pas une erreur qui l'a fait disparaître. Ils peuvent encore gagner, pense Amber. Non, ils ont déjà gagné ! Bai a réussi. Oh, comme elle a bien fait de ne pas rejeter cette chronologie...

Le bébé disparaît aussi. Amber ne demande pas si Bai l'a rendu à ses parents, pour qu'il meure dans quelques instant, ou si elle a envoyé ailleurs.

Les fils de métal qui entourent le corps d'Amber se défont tout seuls, rejoignent les réserves de Hei.

"Partons, maintenant !" s'exclame Hei.

Bai secoue tristement la tête. "Non. Malheureusement, ceci a été si bien préparé que je ne peux l'annuler que si mon corps reste dans la Porte jusqu'au bout. Je pourrais vous envoyer tout de suite en sécurité..."

"Non !" s'exclament Hei et Amber d'une seule voix.

Bai sourit. "Ou je peux vous demander d'aider à sauver la partie de moi qui n'est pas mon corps. Hei, mon frère, nous avons toujours été si proches, transporteras-tu mon esprit en plus du tien ?"

"Bien entendu !"

"Veille sur moi." continue-t-elle. "Ne prends pas de risques inutiles." Hei serre les dents.

"Et toi," dit-elle à Amber, "pour que j'ai fini de transférer mon esprit, il faudra que très peu de temps avant l'explosion, un millionnième de seconde peut-être, tu figes le temps et emmènes Hei avec toi. Peux-tu le faire ?"

Elle hoche la tête. "J'ai fait un pacte avec le temps." rappelle-t-elle.

"Je ne peux qu'espérer que cela marchera. Même ainsi, je désire toujours plus de pouvoir." Mais le plus important de tous, le pouvoir de ne pas mourir, elle ne l'a pas, et Amber se sent amère. Bai poursuit. "Je suis une Contractante, mais je vous aime tous les deux, et j'espère que vous continuerez à vous aimer."

Hei se convulse alors qu'il accueille l'esprit de Bai dans son corps, et Bai elle-même semble avoir quelques difficultés à accomplir son plan fou. Amber est la seule à la voir jusqu'au bout, se sacrifier pour sauver tous les Contractants et son frère en même temps.

Et puis, à l'instant prévu, elle arrête le temps, s'imprègne une dernière fois du visage figé de Bai, et se prépare à partir. Hei semble profondément endormi.

Elle le charge dans un camion qu'elle fait entrer dans sa boucle de temps. Sur le chemin, avec la seule compagnie de Hei qui ne se réveille toujours pas, elle vole de la nourriture à des habitants qui de toute façon, mourront dans un millionnième de seconde. Elle verse la nourriture mâchée et l'eau dans la bouche de Hei ; il déglutit automatiquement, à défaut d'autre chose. Il semble dormir, sans pouvoir être réveillé d'aucune façon. Peut-être, pense-t-elle, peut-être Bai lui a-t-elle transmis avec son esprit la rétribution qu'elle ne pourra jamais payer. Cela expliquerait tout, sans risque pour lui.

Il lui faut des mois, dans le fouillis de la forêt vierge, pour atteindre la limite des 1500 kilomètres, dans un minuscule village de l'Argentine qui survivra, et où les statues des habitants en semblent différentes, vivantes presque. Là, elle libère le temps.

Il n'y a pas de souffle, même s'il lui semble sentir une décharge de quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait décrire. L'horizon change. Sans cette forêt, l'atmmosphère deviendra rapidement irrespirable si des efforts ne sont pas faits, elle sait cela. Mais cela concerne les humains.

Enfin, quelques semaines après, Hei se réveille. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande-t-il. "Où est Bai."

"Ne te rappelles-tu pas ?" demande-t-elle. "Elle s'est sacrifiée..."

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'expliquer, Hei explose. "Ma soeur est morte ? Jamais elle n'aurait fait cela, c'est une Contractante !"

"Elle nous l'a dit !" s'exclame Amber, mais elle se rappelle les efforts de Bai, et elle craint que le transfert d'esprit ait altéré certains souvenirs irrémédiablement. "Elle voulait que nous restions ensemble, Hei."

"Tu mens !"

Et Hei lui lance une décharge électrique, qu'elle esquive de justesse.

Tous deux reste immobiles un instant, abasourdis, mais malheureusement, Hei reprend ses esprits plus tôt. "Je t'ai aimée autrefois, et donc je ne te tuerai pas cette fois. Mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir."

Oh oui, elle contrôle le temps. Elle pourrait le garder statufié, aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait, mais jamais lui expliquer. Aussi, elle ne peut que le regarder partir, le désespoir à la gorge.


	6. Chapter 6

On dit chez les Services Secrets qu’un nouveau groupe terroriste est apparu, composé presque uniquement de Contractants, et lutte pour leur suprématie. On l’appelle EPR, abréviation pour Evening Primrose. 

Mais si leurs analyses ont un jour révélé ce que symbolise cette fleur qui déplie ses pétales si tard mais n’en est pas moins belle, s’ils ont compris qu’ils ne voulait pas la suprématie mais l’égalité et la reconnaissance, Amber ne l’a pas su.

On dit chez les informateurs de rue qu’il y a maintenant un troisième choix pour les Contractants. Le Syndicat et les Services Secrets ne sont plus seuls à garantir leur existence. Les premiers à avoir fait courir ces bruits faisaient partie de l’organisation, mais les professionnels ont vite pris le relais, pour ne pas être laissés en arrière.

Il est peut-être faux qu’Evening Primrose leur offre plus de sécurité. Personne ne peut augurer de la longévité de leur organisation, alors que les Services Secrets ou le Syndicat semblent éternels. Mais Amber essaie de toutes ses forces, et elle sait maintenant de source sure qu’ils sont les seuls.

On dit chez les Contractants qu’Evening Primrose fait subit aux leurs des épreuves pour leur faire retrouver leurs sentiments ; parfois même qu’ils n’acceptent que ceux qui ont subi et triomphé de cette ordalie.

C’est faux, bien entendu, à moins que l’unique épreuve soit celle que tous subissent sous l’effet du Temps son vieux complice. Cependant elle leur demande, au moment de serments vides de sens, comment, pour quoi, seriez-vous prêts à mourir ? Elle accepte ceux qui n’ont pas encore de réponse, mais ne fait jamais entièrement confiance à ceux qui ne sont pas sincères. Même un enfant instable comme Maki, qui est amoureux d’elle, est un moindre risque de sécurité que quelqu’un qui n’a pas encore découvert ce qui vaut plus que sa vie, et qu’Evening Primrose protègera.

On dit chez les Syndicats qu’EPR a des espions partout, au MI-6, à la CIA, dans de nombreux services de renseignements plus secondaires, et même au Syndicat lui-même. Certains sont ouvertement des Contractants, d’autres ont appris des techniques pour se déguiser en humains et feindre les émotions.

C’est partiellement vrai ; sinon, comment Amber le saurait-elle ? Mais la plupart de ces espions sont des humains qu’elle fait chanter, et même les Contractants sont souvent de ceux qui, au dernier moment, choisiront leur fidélité en fonction de qui peut les sauver. Ils ne savent presque rien et ce qu’ils savent n’est pas fiable. Elle sait de source sûre qu’un agent double finit presque toujours agent triple.

On murmure chez les humains que le groupe criminel EPR est formé de criminels avec des super-pouvoirs. Cela n’en concerne qu’une toute petite fraction, car malgré les efforts d’Evening Primrose, tous les humains témoins de leurs apparitions et de leurs revendications se font retrouver, effacer leurs souvenirs, ou alors ils se sont tus à jamais. Amber est déjà allée sur une des chatrooms secrètes où la théorie est discutée, se faisant passer pour un membre peu gradé d’Evening Primrose du nom d’Electra. Les questions ont afflué. Comme ils sont naïfs, s’est-elle dit, ils croiraient n’importe quoi. Pourtant, elle n’a pu s’empêcher de leur dire une partie de la vérité. Une théorie du complot de plus qui passe inaperçue, et elle ne se fait pas traiter de menteuse plus ou moins que n’importe quel autre visiteur.

Elle s’est sentie observée quand un membre à la syntaxe d’enfant a posé des questions sur leur chef. Elle a répondu très brièvement, inventant un secret organisé plus fort encore qu’en réalité. Juste quelques mots sur son idéologie, rien qu’elle n’ait déjà dit, rien sur son apparence ou ses pouvoirs. Alors, a dit son interlocuteur, c’est Magneto, mais sans les X-men. Elle n’a pas compris ces mots qui semblaient être dits comme un compliment, mais elle n’est pas retournée sur le chat. Si une Doll capable de voir à travers Internet n’existe pas encore, ce sera pour bientôt.

On ne dit rien chez les Dolls, rien dans un langage qu’Amber puisse comprendre. Pourtant, elle aime à rêver qu’un jour, elles rejoindront son organisation de leur propre volonté, comme les Contractants le font. 

Mais de toutes celles qu’elle a observées, les plus proches d’avoir des sentiments sont July, la Doll de November 11, l’enfant qu’elle n’a pas tué, et Yin, la partenaire de Hei. Deux hommes qu’elle a trahis et qui la détestent. De nombreuses fois elle les a fait approcher au nom de son organisation, en taisant son nom pourtant ; ils ont refusé de la rejoindre et elle a dû remonter le temps pour effacer ces souvenirs.

Elle soupçonne que Yin a des sentiments pour Hei ; elle peut bien le comprendre, et ce serait une telle victoire pour elle, pour ses idées, pour toutes les Dolls. Heureusement, si certains des sentiments d’Amber sont revenus, la jalousie n’en fait pas partie. Comme elle voudrait, pourtant, aller parler à Hei, faire connaissance avec Yin. Quant à November, il est le premier Contractant avec des sentiments qu’elle ait connu, elle en est de plus en plus sûre, ce n’est pas qu’un effet de miroir de ceux qu’il fait naître chez elle, et July est celui qui a révélé ceux d’Amber en premier.

Heureusement, son envie de les voir la rejoindre, sa certitude qu’ils veulent la même chose et devraient le comprendre, ne sont pas handicapants, ne lui font pas modifier ses plans. Les sentiments des Contractants sont réels, mais ils ne vont jamais si loin. Hei et November seraient utiles, ils sont puissants et intelligents. S’ils étaient dans le même camp contre elle, ils pourraient même représenter un danger. Mais le moment viendra. Le jour où le monde basculera à nouveau, il lui faudra les pouvoirs de Pai, à défaut du coeur de Hei.

On dit chez Evening Primrose qu’Amber est omnisciente, qu’elle sait toujours qui a quels pouvoirs et quelle rétribution, qu’elle sait toujours qui a besoin de secours, et qui finira par les trahir ; et surtout, elle sait pour la Porte de l’Enfer et elle a détruit, autrefois, celle du Paradis. Bien entendu c’est faut, c’est justement parce qu’elle peut voir les futurs qu’elle sait qu’on ne sait jamais tout (Havoc), qu’il faut toujours faire des choix et que rien n’est jamais fixé.

Lors d’un succès ou d’un échec assez frappant, assez unique, pour être utilisé come ancre (pas la Porte, jamais changer cela, tout pourrait être perdu), elle repart dans le futur, devient belle au bois dormant, restant parfois inactives des années dans la ligne temporelle qu’elle jettera ensuite, afin d’accumuler les années qui sont sa force. Heureusement, elle reste une Contractante, elle est capable de rester insensible aux cris et aux morts quand ce n’est pas définitif, donc pas réel. Elle explore alors ce futur de tout son pouvoir, pour être certaine qu’aucun bonheur temporaire ne lui fermera un chemin. Elle peut bien voir, comme en Amérique du Sud, que la porte de l’Enfer les tue et que leur seul espoir est BK-201 - Hei et Pai, devenus la même personne, son premier amour. Puis quand elle est à la limite de son corps de petite fille, elle revient à son ancre, et n’a perdu que quelques mois, encore.

Voilà comment elle sait. Voilà d’où vient sa réputation de protéger les siens de façon miraculeuse, quand la plupart ne connaissent toujours que son pouvoir de figer le temps. Mais elle ne sait pas tout, et elle ignore toujours si Hei les rejoindra, s’il pourra survivre à l’Enfer après le Paradis. 

Maki lui dit : Te bats-tu pour notre vie au jour le jour, pour la Porte, ou pour _le_ retrouver ?

Elle lui répond : Ne fais jamais de tels choix avant qu’on t’ait prouvé que tu ne pouvais pas tout avoir.

Brita lui dit : Quel âge as-tu, maintenant ?

Elle lui répond : J’ai perdu le compte.

Amagiri, une recrue récente, un Contractant bien plus noble que la plupart des humains, lui demande : Que ferons-nous, après la Porte du Paradis ?

Elle répond, sur le ton de la plaisanterie : Alors nous serons presque tranquilles pendant cinq ans.


	7. Epilogue

“Dis, raconte-moi une histoire !”

“Bien sûr. Aujourd’hui, je vais te raconter une histoire vraie, sur celle qui nous a permis d’être encore en vie aujourd’hui. Il était une fois une princesse sans royaume…”

“On lui avait pris ?”

“Non, elle était née sans, d’un homme et d’une femme ordinaires. Mais elle avait quitté sa vie le jour où les étoiles lui avaient offert le rang de première parmi les siens, et on l’appelait la princesse de l’ambre.”

“Comment les étoiles peuvent faire cela ?”

“ Ce n’étaient pas les mêmes que maintenant. C’était des étoiles spéciales qui battaient en rythme avec le coeur de certains humains, placées là par une bonne fée. Elles leur donnaient des pouvoirs qui leur semblaient étranges, mais comme le ciel est froid, les coeurs devenaient durs.”

“Les princesses ça existe, mais je ne crois plus aux fées !”

“C’est une histoire vraie, mais cela reste un conte. Cela pouvait être, si tu préfères, le Destin, ou Dieu, ou les extraterrestres, quelle est l’importance ? Mais laisse-moi raconter, et ne m’interromps plus !”

“D’accord…”

“La princesse de l’ambre était amoureuse. Elle aimait un prince noir et une princesse blanche, qui étaient frère et soeur. Ils l’aimaient aussi, mais pas comme elle les aimait. En ce temps, il était bien difficile d’aimer. Notre princesse était une guerrière et une prophétesse. Mais c’était déjà là des talents communs. Ce qui la distinguait, c’était sa capacité d’aimer.  
Pourtant, comme elle était aussi une héroïne, elle rassembla ses forces pour libérer les siens…”

“De quoi ?”

“De la mort et de la peur. Et la seule solution pour finir la première part de sa quête était de sacrifier à une machine cruelle celle qu’elle aimait plus que quiconque, la princesse blanche. Elle lui laissa le choix, et comme elles étaient soeur dans leurs rêves, la princesse blanche accepta. Avec son accord, la princesse de l’ambre la sacrifia de ses mains, et il n’en resta plus que son coeur.  
Mais le prince noir la détesta pour cela, et il s’enfuit, avec le coeur de sa soeur.  
La princesse, pour être heureuse, avait besoin du coeur du prince, et pour accomplir la seconde part de sa quête dans la porte de l’enfer, elle avait besoin du coeur de la princesse. Mais dans sa douleur, il lui refusa les deux. Pendant cinq ans elle les pourchassa, et finalement elle parvint à les retrouver, à lui dire, comme elle avait dit à sa soeur : c’est pour nous sauver tous, à le supplier de lui donner sa vie et le coeur de sa soeur, à défaut de son coeur à lui, lui qu’elle aimait le plus.  
Je ne mourrai pas, lui dit-il, et je ne te donnerai pas le coeur de ma soeur.  
Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sauver, dit-elle, et quel que soit ton choix je mourrai ici, car j’ai dépensé les dernières de mes forces pour t’amener ici et pour faire mes prophéties. Elle était très vieille, mais elle avait le corps d’une toute petite fille, car depuis qu’elle était princesse de l’ambre elle vieillissait à l’envers.  
Le prince noir refusa encore, mais alors le coeur de la princesse blanche lui parla. Elle voulait libérer les siens comme elle l’avait déjà fait. Elle lui dit qu’elle avait dormi trop longtemps protégée dans son coeur à lui. Elle lui demanda de ne pas faire de mal à la princesse de l’ambre et de l’écouter, et le prince noir, par affection pour sa soeur, sauva tout le monde sans sacrifier personne.”

“Dis, dis, et alors il meurt avec la princesse de l’ambre juste après lui avoir pardonné ?”

“Non car sa soeur, après son réveil, en savait plus que quiconque doit savoir. Elle lui montra comment sauver le monde sans se sacrifier, ni lui ni elle, mais elle ne put sauver la princesse de l’ambre.”

“C’est horrible !”

“Horrible que la princesse ne soit pas obligée de sacrifier ceux qu’elle aimait le plus à une machine une nouvelle fois ? Non, ils ne sont pas morts ensemble. Mais il quitta les méchants maîtres qu’il avait servis pendant cinq ans, et il eut lui aussi sa liberté, comme la princesse l’avait souhaité, lui qu’elle aimait le plus. Il comprit ses mots, et il les garda avec lui quand il aima quelqu’un d’autre autant qu’elle l’avait aimé.”

“Moui.”

“Mais il ne fut pas le seul à les avoir. La princesse de l’ambre était aussi prophétesse, et elle avait laissé des messages dans le temps. Et parfois, l’un d’entre nous trouve un message, ou un signe, qui te dit quel danger il court et ce qu’il doit faire.” 

“C’est possible que j’en trouve un ?”

“Pourquoi pas ?”

“Et alors je ferai quoi ?”

“Et alors tu suivras respectueusement ses instructions, car elle fut la première à avoir à la fois le pouvoir et l’amour, et son coeur froid était sincère et aimant, là haut dans les étoiles. Elle ne veut que ton bien, de même qu’elle ne veut que le nôtre, à nous qui avons les deux à la fois car dans notre passé des humains marqués du pouvoir des étoiles ont aimé des humains qui ne l’étaient pas.   
Et c’est quand nous sommes tous devenus comme toi, comme moi, capables de connaître les deux, que les étoiles ont revenues. Mais ceci est une autre histoire…”


End file.
